Homecoming
by DeathBat
Summary: Sasuke is back after leaving the village for 5 years and he's starting to like Sakura.What an Uchiha wants,an Uchiha gets.Will he get her?Well,read and find out!Rated M for mature content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back after having been gone for so long. This is a new story about Sasuke and Sakura. Enjoy! By the way, I'm not going to write this in anyone's perspective.**

Five years ago, a twelve-year-old boy left the village and a pink-haired girl on the bench before he left Konoha. He was upset when he left, yes. But he had to accomplish his first goal in life: killing his brother, Itachi Uchiha.

Now that the goal has been accomplished, he's back in Konoha. And who could be happier than Sakura? Of course it's Naruto.

A 6 feet 1 inch figure with navy blue hair styled like the butt of a chicken's could be seen limping towards the direction of the Leaf village with bruises, nasty injuries and contusions. He had obviously just been in an intense fight with someone. The moment Konoha was in sight, he lost consciousness and fell flat on his face.

Sakura was on her way back to Konoha after a long A-rank mission given to her by the one and only Tsunade the Hokage. She's grown quite a lot compared to when she was 12. Now 18, she had her pink hair grown back out and is all the way down to her waist, her forehead wasn't as high as it was when she was younger, and she had filled out quite nicely around her chest. She wasn't as flat as she was when she was 15, but her bust size wasn't as big as Tsunade's either. It wasn't too big or too small; it was just the right size. And at 18, she had quite a lot of boys asking her out. Hell, she even had her own fan club. AND, she's an ANBU captain now. Oh yeah, and Lee's still trying to get her to go on a "youthful" date with him so that she would "fall madly in love with him" while they were on a date. Yeah, keep dreaming, fuzzy eyebrows. Sakura still likes—no, LOVE—Sasuke.

Sakura was nearing her hometown when she spotted a figure lying on the forest floor. She stopped at the body and decided that she would do a quick check on him before bringing him to Konoha's hospital. When she turned the body around, she got a jolt of electricity running through her veins because the figure was actually Sasuke. Tears started running down her pale cheeks. She wiped it off with the back of her hand, got herself together and started to do the necessary check-up on Sasuke. Once it was done, she carried him back to Konoha using that inhuman strength of hers.

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura shouted at her mentor the moment she stepped into Tsunade's office.

"Huh? What? Where's the fire? And don't shout because, one, I'm not deaf; and two, your shouting has given me a migraine." Tsunade said sleepily the moment she woke up.

"Sorry. Well, I've completed the assassinating mission you gave me a month back. And, um, I found Sasuke Uchiha near the village entrance. I sent him to the hospital the moment I stepped into the village and I've also given him a full body check-up when I found him."

"Sasuke? As in, Sasuke Uchiha? THE Uchiha?" Tsunade said, unsure if she had heard her former student right.

"Yeah, him. What do you intend to do, shishou?"

"Let him rest for now. But when he gets better, ask him to come see me. And Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of him for the time being. That's your next mission. If there's nothing else, you may be dismissed." Tsunade said to her and went back to do her paperwork.

When Sakura had registered what her mentor had just said, she burst out saying, "WHAT? Shishou, I just got back from my last mission and you want me to do another one? I don't even get a break! And what's more, it's THE Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about here! The boy who called me annoying; the boy who left ME on the bench five years ago; the boy who was always an emo kid!"

"Yeah, I know. And I want you to take care of him. And no buts, you got me? Now get out before I have to make you." Tsunade said without even looking up at her.

Sakura sighed. She knew she couldn't do anything about the mission Tsunade made her do, so she left the building and headed back home. She'd visit Sasuke later, but first, she needed a bath and food.

**Well, that's the first chapter of my new story, Homecoming. I know it's a little short, but I'll make it longer in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Leave me a review to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Yeah, so, I'm sorry about updating after God knows how many months of not updating this story. The thing is I was busy with school; I came up with that story when I was having my practical exams, so, yeah.**

_**Italics- Inner Sasuke. **_

**Chapter 2**

Sakura stepped out of the shower fully dressed in a black halter neck top and a black denim mini skirt. She headed to the vanity mirror that was by her bed and began to do her make-up and hair. After she was done, she headed down to the kitchen to begin cooking hers and Sasuke's dinner.

She packed Sasuke's dinner into a Tupperware box and sat down to have her own. Halfway through eating, someone knocked on her door. Now, there are only so many people knocking on her door in one day (Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Naruto, her fan boys, Naruto, etc.), and since she just got home from a mission, I highly doubt that she's in the mood to entertain people right now. So, she just kept eating and ignored whoever was knocking on her door, hoping he/she would think that no one was home and go away.

When she was done with washing the dishes, whoever was knocking on her door was STILL knocking on it (man, the dude or the woman is a persistent one, aren't they?). Sakura was getting pretty annoyed by then, so she flung opened the door when she got to it and said, in an annoyed tone, "What?"

"Whoa, it's just me, Sakura-chan. No need to get upset." The knuckle-headed ninja, aka, Naruto, said. He'd grown up a bit in these five years as well. Well, a lot would be more appropriate. Standing at 5'11, Naruto was now taller than Sakura by a good half foot, and Sakura was only 5'6. He was also more lean and muscular, but he wasn't as buffed as a body builder. His blonde hair was still in the spiky manner, but it was shorter now. He was also in ANBU and was working under Sakura. Oh, and he'd got over the crush he had on sakura when they were twelve and was dating Hinata for the past two years now.

"Yeah, try coming home after a month-long mission and then getting another one right away WITHOUT any breaks in between. Anyway, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out on a date with Hinata or something right now?" Sakura said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll be in a while. I heard the teme is back in Konoha, and I was wondering if you knew. And I just wanted to pay you a visit before I meet up with Hinata, you know." Naruto said as Sakura came out from the kitchen with the tea and snacks.

"Yeah, I know he's back. I was the one who found him, after all. I'm going to visit him later, so you can come with me if you like." Sakura said as she took a sip from her cup and popped a piece of chocolate chip cookie into her mouth (bite-sized pieces, of course).

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll go visit Sasuke later with Hinata. So how was the mission?" Naruto asked.

(A/N: I'll skip this part and right to where Sakura is visiting Sasuke.)

Sakura stopped right in front of Sasuke's ward, debating on whether to go in or not. She decided to go in there in the end.

Sasuke was already awake, sitting on the bed, looking out of the window (wow, he's 18 already and he's still pretty emo) before turning to face Sakura. He was about to turn back to the window when did a double take.

"_Damn, looks prettier now compared to when we were 12."_ Inner Sasuke thought.

"Shut up." Sasuke thought to his inner self.

"Hi. Well, Hokage-sama has assigned me to take care of you until further notice. So whether you like it or not, you are going to have to put up with me for the time being." Sakura said, sounding as emotionless as Sasuke's expression when he was 12. But unbeknownst to her, Sasuke was checking her out while she stood at the foot of his bed fishing a Tupperware and utensils out of the bag.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said while willing himself to stop staring at the breadth taking young woman in front of him. He managed to stop doing that by the time Sakura was done fishing whatever she was fishing out of the bag. She walked to Sasuke and handed him the food she'd prepared for him and Sasuke got a good look at her legs: those were the legs of a model; long and never-ending. He snapped out of his reverie when he heard Sakura calling his name repeatedly.

"Sasuke, are you there?" Sakura asked.

"Was it me, or was Sasuke just checking me out when I walked to him?" Sakura thought.

"_It wasn't you. He WAS checking you out, babe. I saw it too" _Inner Sakura said.

"Well, I beg to differ. It's Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about here. He never took much interest in me in the past, so I don't think he would now."

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night, dear." _Inner Sakura said and retreated to the recesses of Sakura's mind.

"H-how have you been these five years?" Sasuke suddenly said, stopping Sakura in the midst of cutting an apple.

"I've been good, thanks for asking. Naruto and the others are well, too. Here you go." Sakura said and handed him a pared apple. He took the apple from her, bit into it, and nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, I'll come back again tomorrow. It's getting late and I have to head home. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said as soon as she saw that Sasuke had finished the apple.

Sakura packed up the things and left the ward as fast as she could, not really wanting to stay in the room alone with the sole Uchiha survivor any longer.

"Glad that's over." Sakura thought the moment she was out of the ward. One day down, and God knows how many more days to go.

**Well, that was chapter 2. Hope you like it. =)**


End file.
